1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of devices for facilitating the storage of ladders and other elongated objects in a horizontal orientation with respect to vehicles and, in particular, emergency vehicles such as fire trucks, ambulances or other utility vehicles. Such vehicles often utilize a single piston and lifting arm for urging movement of a support bracket between an upper storage position above the vehicle and a lower access position adjacent the vehicle. The present invention provides a unique configuration where two separate support assemblies are included, one at the frontmost portion of the vehicle body and the other at the rearmost portion of the vehicle body which allows full use of compartments laterally along each side of such emergency vehicles. With emergency vehicles today storage of the many different types of equipment is an important aspect of vehicle design and utility and for this reason the present invention provides a means for maximizing use of such laterally located compartments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been numerous prior art designs to facilitate storage of ladders and other rather large equipment with respect to utility and emergency vehicles such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,350 patented Apr. 23, 1991 to J. M. Schill et al on xe2x80x9cRetainer Assemblies For Elongated Objectsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,641 patented Sep. 17, 1991 to J. N. Holcomb et al and assigned to Jack N. Holcomb on a xe2x80x9cVan-Mounted Ladder Assembly With Concealed Radio Antennasxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,791 patented Oct. 22, 1991 to K. R. Henriques et al and assigned to Slide-Out, Inc. on a xe2x80x9cVehicular Ladder Rackxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,280 patented Apr. 14, 1992 to M. P. Ziaylek et al and assigned to Michael P. Ziaylek on xe2x80x9cApparatus For Use With An Emergency Vehicle For Storage And Retrieval Of Remotely Located Emergency Devicesxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Design Pat. No. D331,030 patented Nov. 17, 1992 to M. P. Ziaylek et al and assigned to Michael P. Ziaylek on a xe2x80x9cUnit For Use With An Emergency Vehicle For Storage And Retrieval Of Remotely Located Emergency Devicesxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,952 patented Dec. 22, 1992 to R. Lasnetski on an xe2x80x9cOverhead Storage Rack For Storing Ladders Or The Likexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,912 patented Mar. 29, 1994 to A. Y. Levit and assigned to JAJ Products, Inc. on a xe2x80x9cLadder Rack For Motor Vehiclesxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,778 patented Mar. 21, 1995 to R. Sexton on a xe2x80x9cLadder Rack Securing And Release Systemxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,933 patented Nov. 28, 1995 to J. Thomason on a xe2x80x9cVehicle Mounted Ladderxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,357 patented May 21, 1996 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. et al and assigned to Theodore Ziaylek, Jr. and Michael P. Ziaylek on a xe2x80x9cRetaining And Retrieval Apparatus For Storage Of A Ladder Upon A Vehicle Shelf Areaxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,857 patented Aug. 11, 1998 to Theodore Ziaylek, Jr. et al and assigned to Theodore Ziaylek, Jr. and Michael Paul Ziaylek on an xe2x80x9cAutomatic Ladder Lowering And Storage Device For Use With An Emergency Vehiclexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,891 patented Dec. 22, 1998 to J. J. Olms et al and assigned to Trimble Navigation Limited on a xe2x80x9cMotorized Rack Systemxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,972 patented Jul. 25, 2000 to A. Y. Levi on a xe2x80x9cTruck Mounted Ladder Rackxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,720 patented Aug. 22, 2000 to D. A. Kumber et al on a xe2x80x9cMulti-Position Ladder And Support Thereforxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,543 patented Jan. 30, 2001 to D. Adame et al on a xe2x80x9cRack For Motor Vehiclesxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,534 patented Jul. 10, 2001 to A. L. Finley and assigned to Fibre Body Industries INC on a xe2x80x9cLadder Rack Assemblyxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,181 patented Nov. 13, 2001 to J. A. Bradley et al and assigned to Adrian Steel Company on a xe2x80x9cLadder Rack Apparatus And Methodxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,321,873 patented Nov. 27, 2001 to R. LaBrash and assigned to Tra-Lor-Mate, Inc. on a xe2x80x9cLadder Mounting Systemxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,360,930 patented Mar. 26, 2002 to M. Flickenger and assigned to L and P Property Management Company on a xe2x80x9cVehicle Rack Assembly With Hydraulic Assistxe2x80x9d.
The present invention provides an apparatus for holding elongated objects in a horizontal orientation adjacent to a vehicular body. The apparatus is designed to move the horizontally oriented elongated object such as a ladder or the like between an upper storage position and a lower access position. At the upper storage position the object is stored and provides full access to all compartments on both sides of the vehicle body whereas at the lower access position the object can be removed therefrom for usage or secured thereto for movement to the storage position.
The apparatus preferably includes a forward support assembly which can be secured with respect to the vehicle body such as a truck body or the like. This support assembly preferably includes a forward driveshaft extending through the truck body such as to be rotatably movable. The forward driveshaft preferably includes an inner forward driveshaft section positioned within the vehicle body and an outer forward driveshaft section positioned outside of the vehicle body. Each section of the forward driveshaft is movable simultaneously.
The forward support assembly includes a forward drive arm pivotally mounted to the inner forward driveshaft section which extends outwardly therefrom for facilitating the powering of pivotal movement thereof. A forward longitudinally extendable device such as a forward hydraulic cylinder and piston respectively pivotally mounted with respect to the truck body and is pivotally secured with respect to the forward drive arm for the purpose of causing driving movement thereof between the storage and access positions responsive to longitudinal movement of the piston within the cylinder.
A forward lifting arm is also included fixedly secured to the outer forward driveshaft section and being rotatably movable therewith. This forward drive arm and the forward longitudinally extendable hydraulic cylinder and piston device are oriented at a position approximately perpendicularly or in any case between 60 and 90 degrees with respect to one another. In this manner whenever the forward lifting arm is adjacent the access position maximum power will be applied through the moment arm of force directed on the forward drive arm thereby. In this manner power will be enhanced for the rotational movement of the forward driveshaft responsive to the forward lifting arm being positioned at a location adjacent the lower access position thereof.
A forward support device is also fixedly securable to the forward lifting arm and is adapted to receive an object detachably secured thereto. The forward support arm is preferably movable between an upper storage position and a lower access position. A forward securement device is also included which is capable of securing an object detachably with respect to the forward support device to facilitate movement of the secured object between the upper storage position for storage thereof and the lower access position for providing access thereto.
A forward mounting bracket is also included fixedly secured to the vehicular body at a position within the body itself. The inner forward driveshaft section of the forward driveshaft is preferably rotatably mounted within the forward mounting bracket for the purpose of facilitating urging of selective movement of the forward lifting arm between the upper storage position and lower access position. A forward bearing is also included with the forward driveshaft extending therethrough to facilitate rotational movement thereof.
A rear support assembly is also included secured with respect to the vehicular body at a position spatially distant from the location of the forward support assembly. This spacing provides additional support for the mounting of elongated objects thereto and secure movement thereof between the upper storage position and the lower access position. The rear support assembly and the forward support assembly both are operative preferably to be connected to opposite ends of elongated objects such as a ladder.
The rear support assembly preferably includes a rear driveshaft extending through the truck body such as to be rotatably movable with respect to the body itself. This rear driveshaft preferably includes an inner rear driveshaft section positioned within the vehicular body and an outer rear driveshaft section positioned extending outside of the vehicular body and being simultaneously movable along with the inner rear driveshaft section. A rear drive arm is preferably pivotally mounted with respect to the inner rear driveshaft section such as to extend outwardly therefrom for urging pivotal movement. A rear longitudinally extendable means is pivotally mounted with respect to the vehicular body and pivotally secured with respect to the rear drive arm for the purpose of urging driving movement thereof between the storage position and the access position responsive to longitudinal movement thereof. The rear longitudinal extendable means preferably comprises a rear hydraulic cylinder and piston means.
A rear lifting arm is preferably included which is fixedly secured to the outer rear driveshaft section and is rotatable therewith. A rear support device is also preferably included in the rear support assembly and is fixedly secured to the rear lifting arm and adapted to receive an object detachably secured with respect thereto such as a ladder or the like. The rear support mechanism is preferably movable between an upper storage position and a lower access position. Also the rear drive arm and the rear longitudinally extendable hydraulic cylinder and piston device is preferably oriented approximately perpendicularly with respect to one another whenever the rear lifting arm is positioned adjacent the access position for the purpose of maximizing the moment arm of force directed on the rear drive arm for enhancing powering of rotating movement of the rear driveshaft responsive to the rear lifting arm being positioned adjacent the lower access position thereof.
The rear support assembly further includes a rear securement device for securing of an object detachably with respect to the rear support mechanism in order to facilitate movement of the secured object between the upper storage position for storage thereof and a lower access position for providing access thereto. Also included is a rear mounting bracket fixedly secured to the vehicular body at a position within the body. In this position the inner rear driveshaft section of the rear driveshaft will be rotatably mounted within the rear mounting bracket to facilitate urging movement of the rear lifting arm between the upper storage position and the lower access position as needed. A rear bearing may be included positioned within the rear mounting bracket with said rear driveshaft means extending therethrough to facilitate rotational movement thereof.
The present invention further includes a longitudinal support which can be fixedly secured to the forward support mechanism and the rear support mechanism simultaneously to facilitate securement of an object with respect thereto and to facilitate coordinated movement of the first support assembly and the rear support assembly between the upper storage position and the lower access position. A locking device may also be securable with respect to the longitudinal support means and adapted to detachably secure an elongated object such as a ladder with respect thereto as desired.
A forward safety clamping mechanism may be mounted on the vehicular body at a position adjacent the location of the forward lifting arm when in the upper storage position. This forward clamping mechanism will be operative to detachably clamp the forward lifting arm to prevent movement thereof when moved into the upper storage position. Furthermore, the forward safety clamping device will be operative to release the forward lifting arm prior to movement thereof away from the upper storage position.
A similarly configured rear safety clamping device will be mounted on the vehicular body at a position adjacent the location of the rear lifting arm when in the upper storage position. This rear clamping device will be operative to detachably clamp the rear lifting arm to prevent movement thereof when moved into the upper storage position for storage. The rear safety clamp is operative to release the rear lifting arm prior to movement thereof away from the upper storage position for facilitating safety of storage.
It is an object to provide an apparatus for holding elongated objects horizontally adjacent to a vehicular body movable between an upper storage position and a lower access position wherein elongated safety objects such as ladders and the like can be maintained horizontally at all points during movement between the storage position and the access position.
It is an object to provide an apparatus for holding elongated objects horizontally adjacent to a vehicular body movable between an upper storage position and a lower access position wherein the number of article containment compartments in the lateral areas of the truck body can be maximized when used with an emergency or other similar vehicle body configuration.
It is an object to provide an apparatus for holding elongated objects horizontally adjacent to a vehicular body movable between an upper storage position and a lower access position wherein power is applied more greatly for movement between the upper storage position and the lower access position responsive to the apparatus being positioned closer to the lower access position to overcome the additional forces needed because of the greater moment arm when positioned in this orientation.
It is an object to provide an apparatus for holding elongated objects horizontally adjacent to a vehicular body movable between an upper storage position and a lower access position wherein a number of moving parts is minimized.
It is an object to provide an apparatus for holding elongated objects horizontally adjacent to a vehicular body movable between an upper storage position and a lower access position wherein conventional hydraulic power can be utilized.
It is an object to provide an apparatus for holding elongated objects horizontally adjacent to a vehicular body movable between an upper storage position and a lower access position wherein manual movement of elongated objects such as ladders from high storage positions is made no longer necessary.
It is an object to provide an apparatus for holding elongated objects horizontally adjacent to a vehicular body movable between an upper storage position and a lower access position wherein the amount of internal compartment area within the truck body which is made unavailable due to the apparatus for storing a ladder above a truck body is significantly minimized.